


The Edwardian/Steam-Punk Girlfriend

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: British Comedy, Comedy, Dating, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuqi is a young woman with a fantastic dress sense but has a lot of trouble seeing her home-schooled girlfriend Shuhua due to Shuhua's over-protective parents
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 11





	The Edwardian/Steam-Punk Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a bit silly, so, here we are xxx  
> Hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

Yuqi had waited outside Shuhua's window for hours. But it was okay. Of course it was okay. Shuhua couldn't help that she had maniac parents who forbade anyone to come into the bloody house. Yuqi exhaled a breathe. Yes. It was fine. She put her ear-buds in and listened to her music, sitting length-ways across the back seats of her Leyland Mini and waiting for Shuhua to give the signal of throwing open her windows and yelling out, "Yuqi, you can come up now!"

Shuhua's parents always went out on a Friday and Saturday evenings, a routine of having time together that they had had organized since Shuhua was very small.

"YUQI!" Shuhua hollered fifteen minutes later. Yuqi, having been huddled up in the back seat of her Mini, was startled.

"Oh, fucking hell, dear..." Yuqi fixed her hair quickly in the rear-vision mirror of the Leyland Mini before climbing out through the back door on the right. She walked fourteen meters down the footpath and waited at the wrought iron back gate to the Yeh's family home. As Shuhua rushed out of the house - Yuqi heard the doors slam - Yuqi admired the Yeh's rather magnificent hedge. it was a cyprus three hedge with the tops sheared off, and it was a impressive six foot thick and ten foot high. Not a bad effort over the course of eighteen years, Yuqi thought of the hedge.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry, they really have to get a better fucking grip on fucking reality and the fucking fact I'm not a little bloody baby anymore even though I do love them and want to make them proud, and, like, of course I'm always going to be their little baby -" Shuhua rambled on, and, despite swearing, she wasn't angry, just in a conversational-toned hurry to get the gate open. She was in a pair of light pink cotton pyjama pants, a grey jersey singlet, and her Dad's slippers that Yuqi knew he kept just inside his bedroom door, beside his wife's.

Yuqi looked through the wrought iron fence to Shuhua as she grappled with the keys, but eventually got the gate open. When she did, she immediately wrapped her arms around Yuqi's neck and Yuqi's arms went around her back. They had one brief, chaste kiss before Shuhua was pulling her through the garden with it's stone path through the coutyard garden and then through the back door of the old-world style home. 

"I don't get why you - or anyone! - is not allowed to come within a one hundred meter radius of me." Shuhua said to Yuqi as they walked up the stairs. "It's ridiculous, and, like, they want grandchildren, yeah? Well, how is that going to happen if they threaten to kill anyone and everyone who just even gives me one single bloody look?!"

Yuqi hummed. This was what Shuhua said everytime Yuqi had to sneak in to see her.

"Do you want to have sex or just cuddle?" Yuqi asked Shuhua as they laid down on Shuhua's bed together. Shuhua thought for a minute before turning on her side and cuddling into Yuqi.

"Just cuddle - oy!"

Yuqi chuckled, having just groped Shuhua's bum, cutting off her sentence.

"Sorry, just had to do it." Yuqi apologised, and kissed Shuhua's head. "One day your parents will come around. They'll have to. No other way about it."

"And, it's not like they think I'll go getting promiscuous at a lesbian club." Shuhua rolled my eyes. "That's not my style. And when Dad says other people are arseholes - yes, I agree. Absolutely. I've seen so much proof of it." Shuhua looked upwardly to Yuqi. "But you're different to the rest. But how the bloody hell am I going to get them to see it?"

Yuqi kissed Shuhua's head again, and rubbed her shoulder. "We're ok, right now. They just love you and want to look after you. It's a bit extremist, but, you know, I agree with them." Yuqi tapped Shuhua's shoulder lightly. "No one else on Earth gets to have a daughter like you. And you're parents know this. Think about that for a little bit, please?"

Shuhua nodded. "You seem to understand everything better than me." She said softly.

"Well, lucky you've got me then?" Yuqi giggled and moved Shuhua higher up on her body. Yuqi pressed her nose up against for Shuhua's for a moment, and Shuhua got the giggles.

"Do it like Kanga and Roo." Shuhua said. That started about five months ago. A new trend on social media was to post a quote in front of a cartoon, and, when Shuhua had been scrolling through her phone, she had found a shot from the animated "Winnie The Pooh" from the 90's with a Lana Del Rey song lryic in front and had sent it to Yuqi. It showed Kanga and Roo - Roo been Kanga's baby boy, and they were both kangaroos - rubbing their noses across one another, a gesture similar to the head-touch practiced by many native tribes all over the world. The quote in front was from "Love" by Lana Del Rey.

Don't worry, baby.

But Shuhua had picked it out mostly because - apart from it was very sweet - she texted in capital to Yuqi, "HA! I'VE FOUND YOU OUT! THAT'S THAT THING YOU DO TO ME! YOU SAW THIS WHEN YOU WERE BABY YUQI AND REMEMBERED IT FOREVER!"

The irony was, when Yuqi had been very small, she had seen that program of "Winnie The Pooh", and distinctly remembered that scene. Kanga had been tucking Roo into bed.

It ascertained one belief for Yuqi and Shuhua: It was amazing what got put on the internet.

"That's a very nice dress you've got on." Shuhua told Yuqi. Yuqi was wearing a black fitted long-sleeved top with a crew neck and over the top she wore a Edwardian/Steam-Punk style get-up. It was a sweetheart-bodice dress with lace straps and a iron zip to the side with three light green fabric buttons down the front. The dress went to just above her knees, and was aysemmetrical with a skirt that came down in half-moon layers, swoops from side to side. The fabric pattern was light green and cream pin-stripes, and, with them, Yuqi wore black fishnet tights and black converse sneakers.

"I bought it off Miyeon." Yuqi told Shuhua. Yuqi worked as a model, specifically for a dressmaker deeper in the inner-city of Seoul, called Cho Miyeon. Yuqi had shown Shuhua Miyeon's website and Instagram, and Shuhua had fallen in love with Miyeon's blend of modern-antiquity fashion and European native-religion echoes that came into a lot of the pieces.

"So...is this what this is?" Shuhua said after a while. "Been in love?"

Yuqi smiled. "I think so, babes." Yuqi kissed Shuhua's head. 

Shuhua chuckled softly. "The Edwardian/Steam-Punk thing girlfriend." She nuzzled her head into the crook of Yuqi's shoulder and neck. "Mum and Dad would have a bloody fit."


End file.
